(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shear bonding device and a shear bonding method of metal plates. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shear bonding device and a shear bonding method of metal plates that can shear and bond portions of an overlapped two metal plates by applying pressure along bonding portions.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A butt joint of metal plates, generally, is one of jointing technique of metal plates which is widely applied to entire industries. The butt joint is particularly used to bond stamping materials such as a tailor welded blanks (TWBs) that are manufactured by bonding metal plates having different rigidities, materials, and thicknesses or coil materials that should be supplied continuously.
An apparatus and a method for hot bonding metal plates that are related to bonding method of metal plates are disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0622524 (patent publication date: 2006, Sep. 13). According to Korean Patent No. 0622524, surfaces of two hot metal plates are overlapped and high pressure is applied to the two hot metal plates in closed bonding molds. Thereby, plastic flow occurs in the overlapped two hot metal plates and the overlapped two hot metal plates are bonded.
In further detail, when the two hot metal plates enter the bonding molds through inlets at both side portion of the bonding molds, overlapped surfaces of the two metal plates are shaved by shaving mold cutters inserted in the bonding molds. At this time, an overlapped excess material is pushed into a space formed by a shaving mold and a surface of a clamper due to closed structure of the bonding molds, and oxide films on surfaces of the front ends of the metal plates are also pushed to the space. Therefore, the oxide films on the overlapped surfaces of the metal plates are removed. At this state, the two metal plates are overlapped with each other and high pressure is applied by the upper bonding mold in a direction perpendicular to the overlapped surfaces. Therefore, pure metal materials from which the oxide films are removed are bonded through plastic flow.
According to a conventional butt joint techniques of metal plates, trimming process for aligning front ends of the metal plates should be performed before the metal plates are butt-jointed through, for example, welding.
In addition, a melting method such as welding mainly used in a conventional butt joint of the metal plates is hard to be applied to bonding nonferrous metal plates or thick metal plates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.